I Did It For Love
by Rayofdarkness
Summary: They hurt, they hurt more then anything. They cry themselves to sleep, hoping that everything is just some awful nightmare. They plot, they plan on destroying the one who put them through this hell. They did everything they could. They did it...for love.
1. Chapter 1

**Ray-chan: **let's hope i keep going here...**  
><strong>

**Author's Note:** so, i thought i'd try something a bit different. hope you all like this one.

**Warnings:** OCs! i know some people get very pissed off with OCs but Vocaloid allows for something like this to go on since so many characters are being created anyway. so please, be nice. another thing is... if you like Miku, i mean like **REALLY** like her. DON'T read this. i don't know why, but i completely turned Miku into... something else... so, to save yourself and your love for Miku, leave. totally not trying to be mean here. i'm just saying. i mean, hell, i don't like Miku after re-reading this, and i WROTE the stroy xDDD

**Ray-chan:** please enjoy. and be sure to keep reading. everything starts off short but i swear i'm going somewhere with this!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Did It For Love<strong>

**Yuiko**

There was no describing it. She knew he was rather blunt and that anything he said he meant. She knew he was the type to just speak his mind without really thinking first. She knew it was one of his strong points and weak points. She knew this about him.

And yet….

She couldn't help but think it was a joke when he said there was someone else. She couldn't help but laugh because she thought, she hoped, that on that day he woke up with a strange sense of humor. She giggled a little, like she always did. But her heart was pumping so hard in her chest it hurt.

He wasn't kidding.

He said that it had nothing to do with her. He said that he hated lying to her so he thought he'd just tell her before things got worse. But how could things have gotten worse when she was breaking right now? Had he been lying the whole time? Had he been seeing another girl while they were together?

Better yet, who was this girl? What was so special about her? What did she do to make him love her?

He said that he hoped they could be friends later on. He left after that.

She tried holding herself together. She tried smiling, like she used to, when she saw him in the halls. He wasn't one to lie, so he smiled back.

But it wasn't until she saw them that Yuiko broke.

He was holding her. His slender, soft fingers running through her blue-green hair. She was holding him, kissing his cheek and caressing the soft flesh. She turned to look at Yuiko.

And smiled sweetly...

And Yuiko ran.

It hurt. It hurt more then anything. She couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks everyday. Where had things gone wrong? Why?

* * *

><p>Ray-chan: can you guess who "He" is? O.O<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ray-chan:** since the first few are short i'll updated every couple of hours or so. oh um... i was thinking of putting this under Len K, since he's my fav and he IS in here O.o but i'm not sure. i'll see how it works!

**Author's Note:** continuing on from Yuiko. here is Mimi. and i swear i'm going somewhere with this xDD R&R because they make me smile.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Did It For Love<strong>

**Mimi**

She thought that she had finally caught him. She thought she had finally showed him who she was. She thought that he had finally seen her and only her. She thought she finally made her way into his heart. She thought that she had finally become herself.

But no….

He ran back to _her_, saw only _her_. Whenever he looked into her green eyes he didn't see her. He saw _her._ He told her that he just couldn't love her the way her loved _her_. He told her that instead of pretending, he would let her go.

And love _her_.

Mimi told him she couldn't be his friend when he asked. How could she? If he saw _her_ as the one he loved, what difference would being friends make? None, it wouldn't make any difference at all…

…because he would be thinking of _her_.

She saw them when she went to visit her friends. She saw them pressed into each other, holding, kissing. Their blue-green haired mixed together as one. Their blue-green eyes smiling at each other. _She_ saw her…

And smiled sweetly

She couldn't stay in the same place as them. She couldn't be around her friends because she didn't want to see him. She didn't want her friends to see her like this. She was supposed to be the jumpy, happy, go lucky kind of girl.

She didn't want her friends to see her cry…

So…

…she ran….

She was nothing but a look alike. He didn't see her, he saw the girl he had wanted. She never existed in his eyes. She wasn't the one he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> O.O soooo... yeah xD hope you like. there will be another one in a few hours!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ray-chan:** taadaa! and here's another one!

**Author's Note:** not much to say here. please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I Did It For Love<strong>

**Miyako**

She was strong. She was always seen as the strong and mature one. She was the big sister they all went to for advice. She was the one to break a fight, or fight back, in order to keep the peace and protect her loved ones. She was the one they went too when things were getting bad. She was the strong one.

But not this time…

He told her he didn't love her anymore. Someone else had caught his heart and he just couldn't resist her. He told her that he didn't want to keep hiding her in the dark. In fact…

…he said that his new lover told him to tell her…

She yelled. She screamed at him, telling him to get out. She had never yelled or screamed like that to anyone, no matter how close or how much she used to love them. She was calm. She was composed. She had to be…

Miyako avoided him. There was no reason for her to be around him if he loved someone else. She grinned and smiled and laughed like she usually did. She went out with friends and hung out at the mall not worrying.

After all, Miyako was strong.

She went to the bathroom to touch up her hair and makeup. She was hanging out with her favorite light brown haired friend but the whether was warring down her cute look. She went into one of the stalls to grab some toilet paper when the door suddenly burst open.

She froze in the stall she was hidden in….

There he was, kissing his new lover with fever, lifting her onto the sink and pushing himself between her legs. Her blue-green locks spread over the sink top and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, moaning. Miyako froze when their eyes met, wondering is she saw her.

And she smiled sweetly, moaning out his name while looking at the frozen girl

Later on her dear friend came in looking for her, shocked to find Miyako in the stall crying.

It wasn't supposed to hurt this much. She wasn't supposed to care! But he had her heart skipping, dancing, and she was tossed aside. She hated it. She hated how much she had grown to love him! She hated it all!

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> R&R? O.o


	4. Chapter 4

**Ray-chan:** don't worry, i'm getting the other one up too! O.O and yes, don't worry, the other Vocaloid characters will be coming up too.

please enjoy! R&R

* * *

><p><strong>I Did It For Love<strong>

**PepperMint**

She wasn't used to loving someone, but she thought the feeling was wonderful. She liked when he smiled sweetly at her and caressed her cheek. She liked how he was gentle with her and how she was the only one allowed to bandage him up after hurting himself. She was young but she was sure this is what love felt like.

And now….

She was sure she knew what despair felt like as well…

She wasn't expecting him to just stop coming by. She wasn't expecting to receive such a hurtful voicemail. She certainly wasn't expecting the voicemail to say he couldn't see her as anything more then a little sister figure.

She wasn't expecting that at all…

But, hadn't they kissed? She remembered them kissing a few times and not on the forehead like a sister. They kissed on the mouth. He kissed her there more then once saying he loved her after every sweet touch.

She called him…

She called at least ten times before she ran over to where he and his many brothers stayed. She didn't see any of her friends when she went around the back. She knew something was wrong. What was happening to her friends?

She found him in the gardens, with someone. She has putting him back together after another fight. She was touching places that only PepperMint was meant to touch. He caressed her cheek, running his hand down her long blue-green locks. So lovingly, like when he was with her…

He kissed her. Sweetly at first, lovingly the next, whispering he loved her after each kiss. She held him, resting her head on his shoulder while he lost himself in the moment. She saw PepperMint….

And smiled sweetly…

PepperMint crumbled to her knees and cried, digging her nails into her arms to keep from screaming.

She thought that the hurt would pass. She thought he would call again. She hurt herself because her body knew what her heart was trying to deny. She hurt herself over and over again…

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> O.O


	5. Chapter 5

**Ray-chan:** hope you all are still reading ^_^ please look forward to more soon!

R&R and please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I Did It For Love<strong>

**Akino**

She was shy and a little held back when they first started dating. But as time passed, she loved him more and more. He made her smile and laugh. He brought out the best in her when ever she would doubt herself. And in turn, she was there for him. She loved him; she would stay by his side.

But something was wrong….

On some days she couldn't reach him, whether it was through text or call. During school he wasn't around as much. When ever they did hang out his mind was elsewhere.

She thought he just had a lot on his mind. She thought that maybe he was going through something. She tried asking him, but he said nothing was wrong. She was beginning to worry.

She thought about asking her crimson haired friend, but her friend hadn't been feeling well at all since that day at the mall. She wondered what had happened to her. But not just her….

…all her friends…

She received a text on a cloudy Sunday afternoon. It was from him, saying he wanted to show her something. At first she was iffy but she thought it had to do with his strange behavior as of late. As she drew closer to his house, her stomach was tying knots and she told herself to calm down. When she reached his house there was loud music blasting from his room. She tried texting and ringing the doorbell but nothing worked.

But the door was unlocked….

Akino walked up the stairs to his room, the music growing louder. His door was cracked open and her stomach was knotting ten times worse. She peeked inside.

And Akino wished she hadn't ….

They were on his bed, clothes a wrinkled mess and lifted in certain areas. His hips snapped forward again and again into the girl under him. Her blue-green hair a mess all over the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, her mouth kissing him, begging for more. She met Akino's eyes.

And she smiled sweetly, yelling his name in ecstasy.

Had she been nothing more then a toy? After finally letting herself love him, he broke her like a mirror. She told herself she wouldn't care, but every time she saw him with that girl it twisted the knife further into her chest. He didn't see the pain in her heart and she couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> O.O


	6. Chapter 6

**Ray-chan: **hmm... i don't know what to say. i thought this would be really good but maybe i should rethink this...

**Author's Note: **changing the settings again. sorry about that!

**Please enjoy, those of you who are reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Did It For Love<strong>

They all met with each other at Akino's studio, since it was away from their school and away from them…. They couldn't believe it, none of them could.

"I can't believe this happened, to all of us…." Yuiko sobbed.

Mimi patted the back of her roommate and friend. Everything was just…so out of place right now. Nothing made sense. How could all five girls lose their loved ones in a mere month? Despite feeling like utter shit, Miyako found the whole ordeal strange. Was there a reason behind it all? Her dear friend Akino was trying to piece together the same thing. The light brown haired girl was also trying to comfort a crying PepperMint. The small jade green haired girl curled herself in Akino's lap and gripped her shirt tightly, crying her eyes out.

Nothing was said for a ling while. No matter what the reason was, it didn't stop the pain and sorrow that was slowly consuming the girls' hearts…

…until Mimi burst out of frustration.

"Why Miku? Why didn't Mikuo just tell me instead of this!"

Akino and Miyako were the first to jolt out of their pain. Wait…

"Did…you say….Miku…?" Akino asked slowly.

Yuiko looked up from her knees and at her blue haired friend.

"M-Miku?" the lilac haired girl hiccupped.

"Y-yeah…Mikuo left me for…..for her…." Mimi said softly.

"I saw Gakupo with Miku…" Miyako said darkly.

"I saw Len with Miku too…" Akino said, her tri-colored purple eyes growing dark.

"Tai…Taito…." PepperMint whimpered.

All looked at the small girl, who usually wrote down her thoughts instead of talking, look up at everyone with puffy red eyes.

"Taito too…" PepperMint said, wiping her eyes.

"And….Rei…." Yuiko voiced.

Akino and Miyako shared a stern look with each other. They knew something wasn't right and this was it. Why was Miku at the center of this mess? Better yet, what in heaven's name possessed Miku to steal and sleep with their boyfriends?

"I say we find out," Miyako said, as if reading her friend's mind.

"Why would Miku do this?" Yuiko yelled.

"That's what we're going to find out…" Akino said.

"How…?" Mimi asked.

"First things first…"

Miyako stood up, wiping her damp face dry of tears, her red puffy eyes gleaming with hate and determination.

"Enough crying…."

Akino stood up, helping PepperMint to her feet. Mimi and Yuiko followed suit.

"I say we make the bitch's life hell. Better yet, exploit her for what she is…" Miyako grinned sadistically.

"M-Miyako you…" Yuiko was shocked to hear such words spill from her friend's mouth.

"The boys aren't free on this. They are as much to blame," Akino stated, crossing her arms.

"Enough acting cute and innocent. Enough of being looked down by this pop queen. If Miku wants to play hard, why not join the fun?" Miyako laughed.

"We'll change our looks, we'll change who we are. We'll pay back the boys and destroy Miku," Akino smirked.

Yuiko, Mimi and PepperMint's teary eyes turned into determination. All five girl's hearts hardened and boiled at once.

No more crying. No more blaming and hurting themselves. No more avoiding their former lovers out of fear.

It was time to change.

* * *

><p>Ray-chan: um... how was it? O.o<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ray-chan:** i'm glad to see that someone likes this and is trying to understand it OwO. i promise the next chapter will be interesting. thank you for reviewing and sticking around!

* * *

><p><strong>I Did It For Love<strong>

**Changing Their Looks**

Hair was cut, makeup was added, clothes and uniforms were changed, and their hearts formed a second persona. They were an ugly beautiful. The imperfect perfection of their former sweet selves.

Twilight Seekers is what they called themselves. Miyako came up with the name when Mimi suggested they make a band of the new them.

Akino was the lead singer, considering her voice was the strongest and sweetest. Miyako would be the second lead, the screamo girl of this heavy metal band the girls were creating. Mimi was bass since the two lead would both play the guitar. Yuiko offered to play drums while PepperMint handled the keyboard.

Twilight Seekers. Five girls looking for a new dawn, a new tomorrow, but holding the darkness in their hearts, hiding it from the world in pretty colors of the setting sun.

They changed who they were, who their once used to be. Their sweet selves were crushed by a single girl who wanted attention.

Their hearts were broken by their lovers. Smashed to piece by some sick twisted spelled that they knew nothing of.

They would pay…

…

…

…

Whether it be Miku or their former loves….

…

…

…

…

They were all going to pay….

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> short i know, but what's gonna happen now? O.O


	8. Chapter 8

**Ray-chan: **aaaaaalright!now we're getting somewhere. i'll post up another one in a little bit, keep those reviews coming!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me Now, Tell Me Now<strong>

**Rei**

He woke up with a headache. What happened? He knew for a fact his headache wasn't a hangover. He didn't even drink.

So why did everything hurt…?

He sat up on his bed and ran his slender fingers through his messy raven colored hair. Maybe he was hanging out with some friends and got hit in the head. No, if that was the case there would be a bump in the area where his head was throbbing. There was another thing that felt off…

His chest was hurting too….

Regardless of what was going on, he had to go to school. He popped an ibuprofen and headed out the door.

The school was bustling with gossip today. Something about five new girls in the school; others were saying that the girls looked oddly familiar. Being the kind of person he was, he paid little to no attention about the gossip…

…until Rei saw her….

Her lilac hair and magenta orbs were unmistakable, but her overall look was shocking. Horrifyingly shocking… Her hair was in low pigtails. Why was she wearing knee high fishnets? High heels too? Her cute pink school sweater was missing. Why was her school skirt so short?

"Yu-Yuiko…" he called, running up to the almost unfamiliar girl.

The girl looked at him, raising a thin brow. She placed a hand on her hip and waited, almost impatiently, for the raven haired boy to continue.

"Yuiko why do you… I mean….what's with the new getup?" he asked.

"What do you care? I can dress how ever I want," Yuiko bluntly said.

Rei jolted at the change in tone. Bitter, cold, blunt, straight to the point. Why did he feel as though something was horribly wrong? He felt a cold sweat break over his trembling self. Why was he trembling? Why was his heart hurting so much?

"Excuse me, but I've got to get to class."

And she brushed past him; like he would to someone he could care less about….

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> O.O damn...


	9. Chapter 9

**Ray-chan:** yeees! i'm feeling good today! woot woot!

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me Now, Tell Me Now<strong>

**Mikuo**

His head hurt. He had no idea why but it was affecting his work. He couldn't sing with a headache, so he called it a day. His head was hurting since that morning and it was sort of calming down…sort of. He wondered if the headache would be gone by tomorrow. He needed to focus on his school work after all…

…but that wasn't going to happen…

He was utterly shocked by the way she looked. Her shirt tied to the side, showing off her belly button, breasts showing from her unbuttoned collar, skirt too short for his liking and boots. But what was driving him crazy was her hair.

It was cut…

Her once long blue hair was cut short and choppy. It didn't suit her, at least not in his opinion. She looked so different, so out of place so…

Unfamiliar….

Mikuo shook his head. He couldn't think such things. If she wanted to change her…appearance, he wasn't one to say no. It was her body after all. He would accept her anyway she was.

…right…?

"Oh there you are!"

Mikuo turned to seeing her running up to him, smiling as always. He sighed in relief, but why?

"Hey Mimi, why do you-,"

"Opps sorry," she suddenly interrupted, her smile turning into a pout.

He looked at her confused. Why was his heart suddenly gripping his chest so tightly? He couldn't breathe right…

"I thought you were someone else."

He jolted at hearing the words. Why did they hurt so much?

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> ouch! O.O so, what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ray-chan:** keep it up! oh yeah, i'm on a roll today! woot woot! By the way, for any of you who want to know, this whole story came from listening to a mashup song called "Feeling For Love" i believe it is done by Ayame and BoA. Also, i used two songs from Girugamesh "Nobody" and "Puzzle" i greatly recommend them!

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me Now, Tell Me Now<strong>

**Gakupo**

His head was throbbing. He couldn't remember if he was having a hangover or if this was just a really bad headache. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked to school. Maybe he should have taken some medicine before leaving his house. He wondered what had happened to him…

…but part of him was regretting for some reason…

The violet haired young man sat at his desk, reading a book, when he suddenly heard students cheering and yelling. He stood from his seat to take a look.

He didn't know whether to be shocked or appalled….

Maybe both. She looked so different. Her crimson locks cut shoulder length, her shirt tied in the front, showing off her belly button and nice curves, the collar unbuttoned with her breasts peeking out, her sleeves ripped off and fishnets adorning her arms and up to the caves of her leg and boots. There was some kind of ribbon tied around her upper thigh and her skirt was too short.

She was walking down the hall, a smirk on her face. She looked proud and confident and…

More then just a little cocky.

Gakupo's eyes nearly wanted to jump out of his sockets. Without thinking he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away from the drooling eyes.

"Miyako what are you doing!" he yelled.

But his heart was aching for some reason…

"Who the hell do you think you are, my dad?"

She pulled her hand away, turning on her heel and walked off. Gakupo would have run after her, if he wasn't so lost in his own thoughts. Where did she get such an attitude? Why was she acting like that? Why was his chest hurting so much?

During lunch he slipped into the boys' bathroom. He entered a stall to grab some toilet paper when the door suddenly burst open. Gakupo's eyes widened at what he saw…

It was her and….a blue haired young man. The two were laughing and holding each other. The blue haired boy lifted the crimson haired girl to sit on the sink and moved close to her, kissing her neck…

Gakupo burst out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

Both teens pulled away from each other and Gakupo felt sick.

"Kaito….why are you….Miyako…?"

The crimson haired girl stared at him blankly before jumping off the sink.

"Hey, let's go get lunch, I'm hungry," she smiled up at the blue haired young man.

The two trotted out of the bathroom quickly, and Gakupo…

…fell to his knees in shock…

Later on, a center blonde haired teen found him sitting in the corner of the bathroom, gripping his long violet locks and shaking.

He didn't understand. Why wasn't he mad? He knew he was hurt but why was there regret?

…

…

…

Why was he blaming himself more then anyone else…?

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> sooo much tention going on! .


	11. Chapter 11

**Ray-chan:** bet you didn't think i'd use this character did you! well i did and i'm damn proud of it! oh yeah! please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me Now, Tell Me Now<strong>

**Taito**

He woke up with a headache. His first thought was that he had gotten himself mixed into another fight. He rubbed the back of his head and was surprised when he didn't feel some kind of bump or gash. His chest was hurting too…

…but not from a wound….

He never went to school much but he felt as if though today he had to. He felt that today he had to see what was going on. His older brother had been coming home with grins and snickers for the past couple of days. But what was bothering him more was that….

His brother looked at him with a cold eye…

He didn't really recognize her at first. Her mint green hair was tied up in pigtails and her school uniform took on a more Lolita look to it. What startled him was her personality. She would giggle around friends and act cute around boys.

It bothered him…

Taito found her walking around the halls during lunch. He wanted to talk to her. What was wrong with her? And why was his chest hurting with every question he asked?

"PepperMint!" he called.

She turned around to look at the person who had taken hold of her arm. Her eyes narrowed at the person standing before her.

"What do you want…" she hissed softly.

Taito's eyes widened and his chest clenched tightly around his pumping heart. She had never acted so cold toward him. She had never spoken much and when she did her voice was sweet. Now, she was harsh, cold, and cruel. She was someone he didn't know. She was so…

…unfamiliar to him…

"Let go of me."

Taito didn't know what to do. He wasn't such how he should act. He wasn't even sure if he should listen or fight against the fear inside of him. In the end…

…he let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> Q.Q i kinda felt really bad after writing this...


	12. Chapter 12

**Ray-chan:** fight fight fight! this song keeps me going yeah! alright! please enjoy this one! by the way, sorry that these notes are short but i thought that getting straight to the story would work for you guys. anyway, onward!

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me Now, Tell Me Now<strong>

**Len**

He woke up with a massive headache. He pulled his pillow over his head to keep the sun out of his burning eyes. Everything hurt. His head was throbbing, his heart was aching, and his eyes were burning. What the hell did he do yesterday…?

And why was he regretting every second of his life…?

His sister made him take some medicine so that he could go to school. But somehow, the headache managed to come back ten times worse. He didn't like the feeling in his chest. His heart was aching and he didn't know why…

When he saw her he didn't know what to really think.

He thought she looked cuter then usual. He thought that maybe she had woken up on the right side of the bed and completely threw her shy self out the window. He thought that he was falling in love with her more when he saw her smile happily.

And he felt like his heart was breaking…

He was a little jealous that so many guys were getting close to her. He was a little mad when she played the shy and innocent card on them and teased them with playful smiles. He was upset that she was going along with the whole thing.

She didn't talk to him.

She barely said a word to him and that was beginning to worry him. He asked her if anything was wrong and she said she was just fine. He thought she was stressed and said that she could come over to his place…

…and she actually said yes…

Len felt uneasy as the two entered his room. The air was thick, and the blonde felt as though he was suffocating. He didn't like the feeling. He hated this damn throbbing in his head, the pounding in his chest. Why was everything suddenly spinning…?

Why were her eyes such a dark shade of purple…?

Len was pushed down onto his bed as she leaned in closer to him. The blonde felt as if he wanted to push her away. She felt different.

Unfamiliar….

"A-Akino…." Len murmured.

She leaned in to kiss him, running her hand slowly up his clothed chest, smiling as if she had just won a game. She leaned in closer and closer…

…and then a ringing went off.

Akino pulled away and took out her cell phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

Len lay still, staring at her as she talked and smiled. She was acting so different. He didn't like it. Len hated what he was seeing.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

She removed her body from his, picking up her sweater and pulling her hair out of its ponytail. Len sat up and his eyes widened. Why did he feel so scared?

"Akino, who was that…?" he asked.

"Kaito. We made plans to hang out. See ya."

She left the room with a smirk.

…

…

…

And his heart wouldn't stop hurting that entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ray-chan:<strong> um... poor Len? O.O


	13. Chapter 13

**Ray-chan:** ooooookay. here's another one!

* * *

><p><strong>Walking Like You<strong>

It was so easy. Did Miku honestly think they had forgotten? She must have. The blue-green haired girl was acting as high and as mighty as ever. She thought she had them wrapped around her pretty little finger. It was so funny they couldn't help but laugh.

They didn't mind carrying her books and giving her their deserts. The end result was well worth it. Since Miyako hated the bitch with a burning passion, she slithered her way into Miku's space, enough to get the pop star to trust her. Miyako was having a whole lot of fun with what she was doing at this very moment.

What better way to ruin Miku then to video type her in her dirtiest moments. The blue-green haired girl kindly asked Miyako to watch her stuff while she did a friend a favor. Miyako didn't expect that favor to be Miku riding whoever the hell was under her.

Miyako really didn't watch what they were doing, hell hearing it made her sick enough. She only peeked to make sure she was getting everything on camera. Ohh and it wasn't just one friend Miku was doing favors for. After the first guy another came in, and he had another friend with him.

Miyako almost puked at that one.

Something caught the crimson haired girl's attention after a few 'friends' had left. It was that Miku was making each one drink something. In fact, some of the guys looked confused when they saw Miku lying on the bed in nothing but her skin.

Maybe Miyako was over thinking, but something seemed off about the whole thing. She wouldn't look into it too much.

After all, she got exactly what she came here for. And just to upset sweet little Miku…

…Miyako threw her purse into the street and had the cars run the pink bag over.

…

…

…

Revenge was so sweet…


	14. Chapter 14

**Ray-chan:** thank you thank you thank you! for reviewing! i know you're the only one but it really means a lot. i'm glad you stuck with it and gave it a chance! okay! onward!

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle Pieces<strong>

**Break Down**

"You bastard!"

A certain blue haired young man was slammed against the school lockers by a very frustrated and annoyed Gakupo. Len, Mikuo and Taito all looked at the helpless teen pressed against the cold locker doors with a glare in their eyes.

"What the hell do you know, Kaito? Spill it!" Gakupo yelled, slamming Kaito into the lockers again.

"Y-you're ones to talk…" Kaito coughed.

"What are you talking about?" Mikuo stepped forward, but Taito held him back.

"What happened to Miyako and the others? What did you do to them?" Gakupo hissed, tightening his grip on Kaito collar.

"What about you guys?" Kaito coughed again. "This is just a little pay back for all the shit you did."

"Why you son of a-," Len started.

"Len wait," Taito interrupted. "Big bro, what are you getting at?"

"You guys honestly don't remember what you did?" it was Kaito's turn to glare at the group.

"Of course not! We wake up and all hell breaks loose on us!" Len yelled.

"Kaito, if you know something you better tell us…" Mikuo said, clenching his fist tight.

"Kaito, I'm asking you as a friend, you've got to help us. We're already close to breaking here," Gakupo said, in a calmer manner. "Anymore of this and who knows what will happen."

Kaito didn't answer but his eyes wondered, looking around the group. He sighed and finally spoke up, but it wasn't the answer they were looking for.

"And I'm guessing Rei is just taking a stroll, right…?

They froze, looking around each other? Where had Rei gone? Gakupo released his grip on Kaito as the group hurried down the hall, looking for the raven haired teen. Being his best friend, Len knew better then any of them that Rei took losing Yuiko pretty bad. In fact, the raven haired teen hadn't been trying to cover up the pain his heart suffered.

Len knew better then to leave Rei alone, especially in the state he was in right now. He knew better then to let Rei out of his sight, but he and the others were so caught up in finding answers, that Len wasn't paying any attention to his friend at all. Where would Rei be?

Simple…

…

…

…

…just find Yuiko…

…

…

…

"…Yuiko…."

She turned around. She wasn't expecting to see him. At first it caught her off guard. He caught her off guard. His raven hair covered his golden eyes and he was messing with his fingers. He looked like an embarrassed kid trying to tell his crush he liked her.

Yuiko knew that she should just ignore him, just like her and her friends planned on, but something was eating at her. She didn't know what it was. But, what ever it was, it made her stop where she was and stare.

"Yuiko…." Rei said again.

He looked up at her, his golden eyes pleading, his teeth biting down on his lower lip. Yuiko wanted to run, or worse, run up to him, but she quickly threw that thought out. She put on her apathetic face and played everything off as nothing.

"What do you want?" Yuiko asked dully.

Rei flinched at the dull, harsh words. Where had she gone…?

"Yuiko… I…." Rei tried.

"Spit it out, I haven't got all day," Yuiko said with annoyance.

Rei gripped his arm tightly. He….he….

…he couldn't take it anymore…

Yuiko yelped when he suddenly grabbed her by the arms. For a minute, she was scared. Had she….had they…gone too far? What was he going to do to her?

"What did I do…?" Rei asked softly.

"W-what….?" Yuiko stammered, not hearing Rei all too well.

"Yuiko, what did I do!" he yelled.

Her heart stopped at the very person in front of her. He was shaking, frightening….

…crying…

"R-Rei…" Yuiko murmured his name.

And it felt so foreign on her tongue.

"Yuiko what ever it is I'll fix it!" Rei yelled, tears streaming down his pale face.

Yuiko could see bags under his golden eyes. When was the last time he had slept?

"Yuiko please…. I….I'm at the end of my rope…" he took in a shaky breath, his eyes never leaving her.

"I'm begging you Yuiko! Please, I swear I'll fix it, I'll do anything!"

His grip tightened but Yuiko couldn't feel the pain. She was too focused on those golden eyes that spilled with tears. Her own version began to blur.

"Yuiko please forgive me! What ever I did I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He….

…

…

…

He hugged her. He held her tight in his arms and cried in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…." Rei hiccupped.

Her own eyes were brimming with tears. Her body was trembling just as much as his and her heart was screaming awful things at her. Her hands raised, her fingers twitching and shaking beyond her control. She felt like a horrid witch. She thought that she should be burned and hanged and put through torture for what she did to him. For what she reduced him to….

….she held him back.

"Yuiko…." Rei breathed, holding her tighter. "…I love you so much…."

She had to pull away then. She stepped back, tears streaming down her face. He looked at her, wanting to understand why she pulled away, wanting to understand why she was crying and not looking for comfort.

She couldn't speak. The words were lost somewhere in the back of her throat. She couldn't move anymore. She thought that if she did, she would crumble onto the floor. She feared…that if she turned away now…

…she would lose him forever…

"….I love you too…" she sobbed.

And she turned the other way, running with her tear soaked face buried in her hands.

"Yuiko…" Rei murmured, falling to his knees.

His friends' voices came from behind him, but he found he didn't care…..

…

…

…

…she said she loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Darkness-chan** yes yes, i have returned! hopefully for the better as well. college is fun, but so very time consuming! please look forward to upcoming chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle Pieces<strong>

**Confusion**

None of them understood. After what happened between Rei and Yuiko, they started wondering…

…was it their fault?

"How's Rei doing…? Taito asked.

"He's resting up at home. He said he'll try to come tomorrow…" Len said, closing his cell phone.

"So…..now what…?" Mikuo asked.

None of them knew what to do. None of them were sure how to take in what was happening around them.

What had they done to the ones they loved…?

"I think…" Gakupo started.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the purple haired young man. His arms crossed, leaning against a desk. His eyes closed in thought and then opened to look at his still hurting and confused friends.

"…we need to confront them all…" he finished.

"But, won't they get suspicious. I mean, after what Rei did to Yuiko, don't you think they might think it was just an act if we all do the same thing…?" Taito brought up.

"But why would they think it's an act? You saw the way Yuiko was, right? She was just as confused as any of us," Mikuo reasoned.

"I d'know Mikuo…Taito might have a point…" Len murmured, resting his head in his folded arms.

Mikuo gritted his teeth and kicked a chair. If what Taito said was true, then he had no way of reaching Mimi, who seemed to have changed the most. If everything was his fault- and he already believed it was- what did he do to her?

"I see it this way…" Gakupo began. "…if we want answers to what ever is happening, then we might have to take that risk, even if they do start to get suspicious. We can't just do nothing. Just like Rei, we need to find them…" Gakupo left his statement at that.

Find them…? That got Mikuo thinking.

…

…

…

As he walked down the halls he thought about her. He thought about her jumpy, bubbly self. He thought about her emerald green orbs and her grinning smile. He thought about everything that made him love her.

Why had he lost her? Why couldn't he remember a damn thing? She was so important to him, and somehow overnight, that all changed into a spinning nightmare. He couldn't remember the last time he went to bookstore with her.

Then, he saw her…

He was surprised. She wasn't wearing that crazed excuse of a uniform. She was back to what she used to wear; her normal green vest with short sleeved shirt and black skirt. She looked normal again. But….

…her hair was still cut short.

Regardless, he wanted to know if she was back to her normal self. He ran up to her, not thinking of how he would greet her. He didn't care. Maybe he was finally breaking down like Rei…

Mikuo just wanted her back…

"Mimi!" he called.

Before she could turn around, she was suddenly hugged from behind. Her whole body froze. She didn't think he would do this. She actually thought he was just trying to get to her, just like what Rei did.

But…

After seeing Yuiko cry the way she did, Mimi was leaning toward the possibility that Mikuo might actually be the in the same boat as Rei. She couldn't be sure. She wasn't sure how to take the information about Rei. Then again, Yuiko knew him best…

"Mimi….is this you…?" he asked.

She flinched at the question. What did it mean?

"Are you…are you the one I'm holding…?" his voice came as a murmur.

Why was she suddenly growing weak? Out of all the girls she was the one who hardened the most. After being nothing more then a look alike she had to! She didn't want to look like the bitch that took him away from her. Why was she suddenly falling for his words…?

"Mimi, say something….!" he begged.

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her back against his chest, holding her around her waist and chest. She felt real to him. Even her shampoo was still the same. He wanted this to be her.

"Mimi…. I'm….. I'm so lost…" he said, a bitter chuckle crawling out.

And she still said nothing. Still shocked by the very fact that he was holding her so close to his body. When was the last time she felt so warm in his arms?

"I'm so….confused! I don't understand at all…" Mikuo shook his head against her shoulder.

"I want more then anything…..to see you again…."

Mimi's body trembled. What was he saying? Was he just playing with her again?

"Think what you want, but I….." Mikuo started, as if he was reading her.

"….I just want to see you again….."

And the tears started falling. She couldn't help it. When was the last time he was looking for her? After everything that happened, now he wanted her? Now he wanted to see her! She buried her crying eyes in her hands. She couldn't believe him…

"I don't care if you think I'm some kind of copycat…" Mikuo grimaced, holding Mimi tighter. "I'm with Rei on this…. I just want to have you back…."

"Mi…..Mikuo…." Mimi hiccupped.

And he chuckled with lighter tone.

"You said my name….Mimi… I…."

He wanted to say it. He was dying to say it. He wanted her to look at him when he said it…

…so he turned her around.

And her tear soaked face reminded him of a little girl. He smiled, tears wanting to break through his eyes as well. Their eyes met and he was only looking at her.

"I love only you Mimi. You're the only one I see…."

And she broke away. She turned and ran because she felt like such an awful person. She hated herself right now and didn't want his kindness. It was more then she could take if he said anymore sweet things to her.

Because she didn't deserve it.

Mikuo watched her run off. He didn't stop her, he couldn't. A tear finally made its way down his cheek and he bit his lip. He raised an arm, covering his eyes and catching any tears that wanted to fall. Keeping her image safe and stuck in his head…

…

…

…

She smiled at him…

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness-chan:<strong> umm...should i carry on...?


End file.
